


Enemies Matched

by saucyseal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Zarkon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Omega Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex, smut in later chapters though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyseal/pseuds/saucyseal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is captured by the Galra Empire and is expecting horrible torture so he'll spill secrets about the Paladins and the Alteans. What he doesn't expect is the horrible dictator Zarkon asking him to be his omega.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first addition to the Voltron fandom and it's this piece of trash. Maybe it's the absurdity of the ship or just the plain opposite-ness but I can't help but add on to the small niche of Lance/Zarkon. Feel free to correct, comment, criticize. I do plan on adding more chapters at a later date.

It was supposed to be a routine scouting mission. The paladins of Voltron weren’t prepared for the massive Galran Army residing on the planet Svuuj. The paladins tried fighting as best as they could but they were all quickly being overwhelmed.

“Paladins, form Voltron!” Shiro yelled into their comms.

Hunk and Pidge were already regrouping with Shiro while Keith and Lance both raced to join them. Before Lance and Blue could reach them, a blockade of Galra ships blocked them. Lance tried to go around them, but more and more were surrounding him, locking him in the middle of Galra ships. 

Lance tried yelling into the comms, “shit, guys! I’m surrounded! I can’t get out!”

“Lance!”

The scream was the last thing he heard before a massive beam of light enveloped Blue. The beam sent Blue into a jolting and shuddering mess; Lance couldn’t control the ship and was thrown around like a ragdoll. He hit his head and slipped into unconsciousness.

When he came to, Lance was laying in an empty room. Groaning, he reached up to rub his aching head but was stopped short by jangling cuffs. Lance looked at his wrists and ankles, all covered in thick metal cuffs that connected to chains on the floor. His blue armor was gone, replaced by a simple white gown. He looked around more thoroughly. The room looked like a cell, no windows and a thick metal door. Lance couldn’t help but start panting, fear and confusion ripping through his body. 

“Help,” he whispered and then with a scream, “Help! Where am I?! Hello?!”

Shuffling at the door and a clunk of the door’s lock finally showed a Galra soldier. The soldier grimaced as he looked down at the hyperventilating mess that was the blue paladin. He silently came forward and with a key he undid all of Lance’s chains, only to replace them with another pair that Lance could move around in.  
Yanking Lance by his upper arm, the soldier growled, “Get up. Lord Zarkon has ordered the Blue Paladin be taken to him when he awoke.”

‘Oh god, Zarkon has me? What will he do to me?’ 

The Galra soldier led Lance out of the prison cell and down winding hallways. They passed by other soldiers who all stared after Lance, making him incredibly scared and uncomfortable. They stopped outside of two large doors, and was pushed inside by the soldier. Inside sat Zarkon on a large throne that oversaw the large room. Zarkon smiled hideously at the blue paladin and Lance could feel himself feel faint again, the only thing helping to keep him up being the soldier’s strong grip on his arm.

“Welcome Blue Paladin.”

“What do you want with me?” whispered Lance.

“Come closer and I’ll tell you your options.”

The soldier pushed Lance forward, making Lance walk by himself up to Zarkon’s throne. He stood below Zarkon’s raised platform. Zarkon motioned him to come closer and Lance’s shaking legs complied until he stood directly in front of Zarkon. Lance still stood shorter than the larger frame of a sitting Zarkon.

“I have 4 generous occupations you can take as slave to my ship.”

Lance trembled below Zarkon’s heavy gaze. A large finger hooked under his chin, forcing him to look into Zarkon’s eyes. 

“Wouldn’t you like to hear them, my dear Blue Paladin?”

With a broken sob, he uttered, “Yes.”

A cruel smile stretched Zarkon’s lips, “Good boy. First, you can be a gladiator and fight to the death like our dear friend, the Champion.”

Lance’s eyes betrayed him, showing the fear at the suggestion, making the dictator laugh.

“So, no to the first suggestion. Two, you can a new test subject for my druids, they don’t get humans often so I’d assume they’d be very happy with my gift.”

A tear dripped down Lance’s eye, a sniffle stuck in his throat.

“Another no. Three would be quite nice for my men. They need to release stress and what’s better than a whore they can use whenever they need to?”

Lance’s eyes were widened with terror and aggressively shook his head ‘no’.

Zarkon smiled, “I thought not. That leaves the final option, little Blue one.”

He paused, adding dramatic effect or perhaps trying to make the last option sound the best to Lance’s worn out ears.

“Or you can be mine.”

Lance felt as though someone punched him in the gut, ‘what does he mean by that?’

The confused look didn’t get past Zarkon, he gently explained, “You’ll be mine, only mine. The Blue Paladin and the true Black Paladin together as one.”

“Why would you want me?”

“An omega as pretty as you? As strong and confident as you? There are countless reasons I would choose you to be my mate,” Zarkon said as he caressed Lance’s face.

Lance was shocked, “How did you know? I take suppressants; you shouldn’t be able to tell.”

“I could smell you as soon as you entered my ship, you smell so much more delectable and fresh compared to any omega I’ve ever met. No omega has ever had the effect that you have on me. Perhaps I could smell you, despite the suppressants, because we are a fantastic match.”

Lance furrowed his eyebrows at the explanation. He knew about perfect matches before, but to be matched with the enemy… that’s a disaster waiting to happen. But… the smell wafting from Zarkon smelled just as good to him. Lance has never encountered a smell that made his knees weak and made the primal voice in his head scream ‘alpha’.

“I… wish to be yours,” Lance whispered with his head hanging heavily, tears falling like rivers.

“Look at me and say it.”

Lance looked up into Zarkon’s eyes, guilt twisting in his stomach for wanting his enemy to make him his. “I want you to be my alpha!” Lance quickly said as he reached forward putting his cuffed arms around Zarkon’s head and bringing him down for a kiss.

Zarkon chuckled at the young and eager omega grasping at him. He gently pulled Lance onto his lap. “Get the keys so I may release my betrothed,” he ordered to the nearest guard. The guard left and returned with the keys.

Zarkon gently took Lance’s hands into his own and unlocked them, chucking the heavy cuffs onto the ground. The surrounding guards stood at alert, ready to subdue an escaping Paladin. Even Zarkon tensed a bit as Lance rubbed his wrists, red and raw from being manhandled. But what no one truly expected was the bright smile on Lance’s face as he looked up to Zarkon and proceeded to rub his nose along his alpha’s scent gland.

“My Alpha,” he whispered.


	2. Succumbing to Love

The sudden act of affection shocked Zarkon, his mouth open with surprise. His lips turned into a smirk, “I didn’t think you’d be so affectionate, pet. You were crying tears of fear not five minutes ago.”

Lance paused to frown up into Zarkon’s face, “you said I would be yours… that makes me happy, why wouldn’t I be affectionate?”

“Aren’t I the evil dictator you and your little friends are trying to overthrow?”

The small human whispered an affirmative grunt.

Zarkon hooked his finger under Lance’s chin, “and you still want to be mine?”

Lance’s eyes started to water again, “I… I don’t want to feel the way I do. The things you’ve done, are still doing, I think it’s evil, and I wanted to stop you with my friends. But now… I just want to be with you,” He leaned into Zarkon’s broad chest, staring up at him, “I want to make you happy. I want to carry your pups…”

The Galra leader held the small Blue Paladin to his chest. “Don’t cry; as long as you’re by my side, I’ll take care of you and make you feel more love than any member of Voltron could ever give you. I’ll make you my mate and give you as many pups as you desire.”

Lance clutched his arms tighter around Zarkon’s neck, bringing him down for a deep kiss, only breaking it to look up at Zarkon with a deep red blush covering his face. “Will you make me yours?”

Zarkon smirked hungrily at the cowering Blue Paladin in his arms, “What a tactless little slut. Do you want my seed that badly?”

“I want you to make me yours, I want to be filled with your knot,” Lance panted, trembling with need.

“Then you shall have it.” Zarkon lifted the light human in his arms and proceeded to the grand door leading to the hallway. “My prince and I shall be retiring to my chambers, do not bother me unless it is deemed an emergency by the druids.” The soldiers straightened their postures, in agreement to their Lord’s commands, as the large dictator left the hall with his small prince. 

Zarkon led them down the hallways until they reached another grand pair of doors, which opened into a room fit for the Galran Emperor. A large canopy bed stood in the center, raised on a small platform, covered in fine draperies. He walked Lance to the bed and gently laid him down, staring down at him with a lustful gaze. Lance, blushing, shifted uncomfortably under the gaze and opened his mouth to speak. 

Only to be cut off a pair of lips against his own, stealing his breath away, his eyelids fluttering in pleasure. Zarkon caressed Lance’s sides, slowly kneading and massaging every piece of the beautiful omega. Lance’s moans became higher in pitch as the large alpha moved his hands lower and lower, until they rested on his narrow hips. 

“Do you wish for me to continue, my beautiful pet?”

“Mhmm, yes, please continue.” Lance ran a gentle hand down Zarkon’s face, “please make me your omega, my Alpha.”

Swallowing a lump of emotion that resulted from the beautiful words his omega gave him, Zarkon gripped Lance’s hips tighter. He raised them over his own, until both of their pelvises rubbed against each other. Lance moaned into a clenched fist raised to his mouth, his body growing hot with the anticipation of what was to come.

Until a loud knock interrupted them, followed by the door being flung open and a soldier running inside. “Lord Zarkon! The Paladins of Voltron have begun their attack on our ship!”

Zarkon immediately tensed at the announcement. He looked down at his confused omega, and sat Lance up. “Pet, you must stay here while I deal with our unwelcomed guests.” He stood to leave when his arm was yanked into a tight hold.

“Promise me you won’t hurt them! Promise me you won’t hurt my friends!” Lance cried.

With a light hiss he turned down at his Paladin, “They are trying to ruin my empire; they are trying to keep me from you. What will you have me do but protect what is mine?”

“Fight them until they give up, please, just don’t hurt them. I promise I am yours, they can’t take that away, so please. Please, Alpha.”

Lance’s teary eyes had an unwelcomed effect on Zarkon, he grinded his sharp teeth in frustration at losing to the small omega. But what kind of Alpha would he be if he didn’t listen to his love? 

“I won’t badly hurt them, they will leave in one piece. But if they try to take you from me, as I’m sure that is what this attack is about, I hold no promises that no harm will come to who stands between us.”

Lance shook his head, knowing this was the closest to a compromise he could make with the evil dictator. “Thank you.”

Zarkon looked down at Lance, before he pulled him into a passionate kiss, only releasing him to whisper, “When the battle is done, I shall continue where we were rudely interrupted…”

He loved the dark blush his words caused the beautiful human. He turned on his heel and out the door, the soldier following closely behind.

“Send guards to protect the room, make sure no Paladin touches my omega.”

The guard stopped, uttered a quick ‘Yes, my Lord’ before scurrying to gather more guards for Prince Lance’s room.

Zarkon continued forward, making his way to the hangar, prepared to battle for both his Black Lion and his Blue Paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, still no smut.  
> Tune in for Chapter 3, coming out whenever I type it.


	3. The Paladin's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated but I've been busy with school and just haven't had the motivation to write. I have the story in my head, it's just been hard to find the time to sit down and write it out. But reading all the comments makes me super happy I'm not the only one sucked into Zarkon/Lance so I'll make sure to make the story as good as I can. There's still no smut but I feel the need to write a story with porn and plot. So please enjoy!

~Castle of Lions~

Only four Paladins returned after their scouting mission.

“Why weren’t you waiting for him Keith?!” screamed Pidge.

“It’s not my job to be his watcher!” Keith retorted.

“We’re supposed to protect each other, not leave a man behind!” 

Hunk stood between them, trying to calm the arguing Green and Red Paladins by saying, “it wasn’t anyone’s fault. There were so many of them and they came out of nowhere,   
none of us could have predicted the ambush. What we need to do is calm down first before we make a plan to get Lance back.”

Ignoring him Pidge started screaming again, “how can I calm down?! One of my best friends, one of my family is gone! What would they do to him if they found out what he is?! None of us are there to protect him from predators, they’ll hurt him in ways I don’t want to say out loud…” she broke off with a sob.

Keith stalled and let his anger fall and let guilt flow over him, he knew she was right about not wanting to think about what things their enemies would do to the omega. Hunk lowered his eyes to the floor, hands clenched in frustration. Shiro stood quiet, much all to knowing of an omegas place in the Galra empire.

The hangar was quiet, until the running footsteps of Coran and Allura came in.

“As soon as we saw them capture Lance, we tracked the ship Blue and him were put in. We know where he is, we just need to plan our attack to get them back,” Allura said quickly and excitedly.

The Paladins all perked up at the news and put their game faces on.

Shiro stood tall and announced to the rest of them, “Then let’s go get us our Lance.”

Hunk started with his idea of a plan, “How about we do what we did earlier and divert their attention. Some of us go attack one side of the ship to draw them all to one area while the others go find a way on board and save Lance and Blue.”

“I don’t know,” started Allura, “it might be too dangerous to reuse a plan, they might expect that.”

“I like the idea, its simple and easy. And we have one surefire way to make sure Zarkon and his soldiers are focused on us,” stated Shiro, “me. All I need to do is show up in the Black Lion and Zarkon will try to get it away from me again.”

“No way! What if he succeeds?” exclaimed Pidge.

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take. None of you have been within the Galra empire and I’ll be blunt, once they find out Lance is an omega, they’ll…they will use him as one. Either give him to the highest bidder or given to the soldiers as a stress reliever.”

The other Paladins looked shocked and a bit green.

“We can’t let that happen, if he gets bonded to one of them then that’s it, he’s stuck unless he or his alpha dies. And I refuse to stand by while my friend is hurt like that,” Pidge stated.

“And that’s why we must risk the Black Lion’s safety, the longer we wait around, the higher the chance of them finding him out.”

Allura looked uneasy and unwilling to risk what she thought was the one thing that could save the universe. But Coran hooked a gentle arm around her shoulder, “this is up to them Princess, they are the Paladins and are free to use their Lions as they see fit.”

Shiro nodded approvingly to Coran before beginning his plan, “this is it. Hunk and I will attack the ship while Coran and the Princess gives us back up from the Castle. Pidge and Keith will go aboard to find and retrieve Lance and Blue. Lance is the priority so even if you need to leave Blue behind, that’s what you must do.”

“Wait! I’m a great pilot and fighter, why will Hunk fight by your side while I get Lance with Pidge?”

“Because you are a good fighter and I know Lance will be heavily guarded. Pidge can get the technical know-how of getting the layout of the ship and possibly where Lance is being held, but she needs you to help get in and out quietly. Hunk doesn’t have those skills but he has raw fighting potential and that’s what we’ll use to distract them.”

Keith begrudgingly nodded his head in affirmation while Hunk had a confused look of awe on his face resulting from his insult and compliment from Shiro.

“Does anyone else have any questions?”

Nods of ‘no’s’ greeted him and he continued, “then it’s time to go, we all need to repair the Lions for the attack.”

After the hours it took to follow the Galra ship that took Lance, the Paladins repaired their Lions and fixed themselves up, ready for a fight.

They all solemly got in the Lions, ready to follow their plan to fruition. Hunk and Shiro left first, rushing to one side of the ship, letting the side with more access points free for Pidge and Keith to get to. Green and Red waited while Yellow and Black started their attack. They needed the Galra soldiers to swarm towards them before they were free to sneak in. When they saw Zarkon’s ship leave the hangar, they decided that was the time to get going.


	4. The Rescue

Pidge and Keith traveled as quickly and as silently as they could to the underside of the massive ship. They got out of their Lions and made their way to an open shaft that lead to the inside of the ship. Keith placed a tracking beacon near it so they knew where to come back to. They entered the shaft and realized they were in the air shafts of the ship.

“I need to get to an electricity panel, any one of them should work with what I need,” whispered Pidge to Keith.

He nodded and lead them farther in. Hearing the ensuing battle outside made Keith shake with trepidation.

“We need to hurry if we want to get Black back to safety.”

“Shut up Keith, this is about saving an omega from getting fucking raped by our enemies. The omega who happens to be our friend,” she hissed, angry that Keith could be that insensitive.

Keith didn’t respond, instead just walking faster. They met an electrical panel at the end and Pidge set up her computers to it, trying to access the mainframe.

“I’m sorry for talking like I didn’t care about Lance. I really do care, I just… I’m not good at expressing my concern for him well.”

Pidge shook her head but whispered a quick ‘thank you’ to Keith. A beeping sound captured their attention to her computer screen.

“This place is huge, but I think he’s here in this room.” Pidge pointed her finger at the screen where one room was surrounded by orange dots.

“What do those dots mean?”

“They’re soldiers, they must have tracking devices in their armor letting the people in charge know where every person is at any time.”

“So he must be in there because it’s heavily guarded? Couldn’t be that they’re protecting that energy stuff, quintessence?”

“It is a guess, but Shiro did say Lance might be heavily guarded. We’ll check there first and if he isn’t, we’ll check where they keep prisoners.”

Keith nodded and they followed the shafts till they were above the stream of orange dots. They puttered around trying to find a way down into the room and not into the hallway. With a silent clank, they opened a grill that slid down into the room. Keith went first to check if Lance was indeed inside. Keith looked around the room and saw it was an elegantly decorated bedroom and sitting on top of the centered bed was a worried looking Lance, clutching his knees to his chest. Keith backed up to motion at Pidge quietly.

“He’s here,” he whispered.

Pidge’s eyes glowed and watered in relief before smiling and following him into the shaft. They quietly climbed down and landed on the floor with a thump. Lance’s head snapped up at the sound and saw Pidge and Keith in the room. His mouth hung open, slack-jawed in disbelief. His face went pale when he thought of what would happen to them if they were found and captured.

“What are doing here? You need to leave!” he whispered urgently.

Pidge frowned at Lance, confused by his reaction, “we’re here to rescue you, Lance.”

“NO!”  
Keith and Pidge jumped at his outburst. The door to the room jangled and Lance jumped up and pushed his friends down behind the large bed. He turned as the door opened followed by a Galran soldier.

“Prince Lance, what is the matter?”

“Nothing! I-er- I stubbed my toe, it-it hurt. Sorry for the outburst.”

The soldier frowned but nodded nonetheless, “if the Prince needs anything, knock on the door and we’ll be there. You are not to leave this room until the battle is over.”

“Yes, yes, that’s fine. I’ll just take a nap.”

The soldier saluted Lance and closed the door after him.

Keith popped up and jumped at Lance, hissing, “Why the fuck was he calling you ‘Prince’ and saluting you?”

Lance recoiled as the scent of an angry alpha permeated the room and he whimpered and started to tear up. Pidge jumped up and pushed Keith off him, soothing him with the calming scent of a beta.

Sniffling and snuggling into the small green body, he whispered, “I’m Zarkon’s mate, that’s why he called me ‘Prince’.”

Pidge looked dumbstruck at Lance and at Keith before asking, “what do you mean, mate? He forced himself on you already? But your scent blockers should’ve lasted up till now.”

Lance shook his head aggressively at Pidge, “No, no, he didn’t force himself on me,” he paused in thought until muttering, “I mean kind of because I would’ve been killed or experimented on or used as…”

“So he did force you! We’re getting out of here right now, we’ll be at the castle soon.” Pidge tried to pull Lance up but he wouldn’t give.

“No, I didn’t mean that, kind of. But he IS my mate, he smells so perfect…,” Lance looked off dreamily before continuing, “and I smell right to him too, so he must be my perfect mate, that’s why he could smell me even with scent blockers.”

“Perfect mate?” Keith scoffed angrily, “you’re saying Zarkon is your perfect mate? There’s no way.”

Lance snarled at Keith, “don’t you dare talk bad about my mate! He loves me, he promised he wouldn’t hurt you or the rest of us.”

“Oh, and you believe that psychopath?! He’s lying to you! He probably just wanted to fuck a pretty omega before he captured the rest of us so he could get the Lions.”

Lance looked up at Keith as though he slapped him, tears quickly welling up in his eyes. Angrily he looked down, “if that’s what you think then you can just leave. He loves me and I won’t have anyone telling me otherwise. You both will be captured if they find you here so I suggest you both leave. After I talk with Zarkon, I’ll make sure I contact the Castle.”

Pidge opened her mouth but was cut off by Lance, “please just trust me. If you don’t leave now, I’ll alert the guards.”

She stood up and as Lance looked in shame at the floor, she turned to Keith.

“We’re taking him kicking and screaming if we have to.”

Lance looked up in surprise and Keith swooped him up in his arms, already dragging him to the wall. Lance thrashed and screamed.  
The door banged open, followed by a small plethora of soldiers. They all aimed their guns at the intruding Paladins.

“Halt!” shouted a large Galran, “Put down the Lord Zarkon’s Prince!”

Pidge and Keith wasted no time in running and ducking behind a plush couch across the room. The soldiers began firing at the couch before the large one yelled, “Stop your firing, you risk hitting the Blue Paladin!”

“You got a smoke bomb or something?” asked Pidge. The lack of response had her looking at a red Keith.

“Wait, you really do?! Come on and use it, we’ll leave through the front door and get to the hangar, that’s probably where Blue is. We can call our Lions to Blue and get out of here.”

Lance looked at them angrily, “I told you, I don’t want to leave!”

Keith muttered a shut up before grabbing a small ball from a pouch and tossing it behind them in front of the soldiers before it blew up in a grand ball of smoke. Pidge and Keith each grabbed one of Lance’s arms and pulled him with them to the door. They raced out and Pidge pulled out her computer maneuvering the maze-like hallways to the hangar.  
The trio burst into the hangar as the Red and Green Lions did. They pushed Lance at Blue and made sure he got in before they climbed into their own cockpits. They left the hangar with the army of Galrans in pursuit in their own spaceships. Instead of following Pidge and Keith towards the Castle, he rushed towards the battle, with Shiro and Zarkon at the center. He got between them and blasted Black away. Over the radio, he heard a very shocked Shiro grunting with the force of the hit. 

Hunk screamed at him, “Lance! What the hell are you doing?! You hit Shiro!”

“STOP HITTING MY ALPHA!!”

Lance’s statement sent every person in quiet shock.

Shiro broke it, “Lance, what are you talking about? Zarkon isn’t your mate…”

“YES, HE IS!” Lance was borderline hysterical, angry that none of his friends and teammates believed him.

Hunk’s Lion came closer to Lance only to be struck by Blue’s icy blow. 

“Stop it, Lance! We’ll talk about this later, we need to get back to the castle.”

“No! I am not leaving my Alpha!”

Shiro noticed the swarming numbers of Galran ships coming towards them and banged his dash in frustration.

“Hunk, Pidge, Keith, fall back to the Castle.”

He stayed behind a touch longer with Lance defending Zarkon.

“Please come back Lance,” Shiro asked softly into his headphone. When he heard no response, he flew back to the Castle which was preparing for a wormhole jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I don't know why but I added lots of angst in this chapter. I'm not exactly sure how I want this story to end, like a falling out between the Paladins or an allyship between the Paladins and the Galra Empire. Any comments?  
> Either way, now that the battle is over, guess what will be in the next chapter? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
> Finally made it to some good ol' smutty mating. I'll make sure chapter 5 is out by the end of the week.


	5. Just a Comment from Author! Not Real Chapter

So very sorry about not updating in literally nearly a year, I never expected to be one of those authors to do that. But I got really busy with school and work and life that I just didn't find time to write more chapters. And then whenever I did find free time to myself, all I had were doubts and things about what I was writing. The last chapters weren't what I originally pictured so I have the worst writer's block. I swear I will get past it and finish this work. I expect maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. This time I swear the next chapter will come out sometime by next week!


	6. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bonding of Lance and Zarkon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, for real this time!  
> Sorry if it's a bit short I wanted to get a chapter out before the week was over to keep my promise, this time at least.  
> I have a vague idea how to end this story so hopefully, writing will be easier from now on.  
> This chapter has everything a Lance fan needs: langst and smut. But no worries, I see this story as having a happy ending!

Everything felt like he was underwater. The sounds surrounding him were muffled, his movements felt sluggish, and it was like time had slowed down.

Lance fought Shiro. He had refused to return with his friends. It was too unreal to be true. He couldn't possibly be mating with a dictator, couldn't be choosing Zarkon over his newfound family. 

He didn't realize he had been taken back to the hangar or removed from the cockpit of Blue. Nor did he realize thick sobs coming from within and heavy tears obscuring his eyesight. Lance was barely aware of what was wrapped around him, but all he knew was that the solid warmth surrounding him brought him comfort. With a tired body and worn-out mind, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
_________

Lance's eyes were sore and puffy when he woke up hours later. The solid warmth he felt was still on his back and in fact, wrapped around his waist. He glanced behind him in confusion, to see Zarkon wrapped around his body. Lance felt warmth bloom in his chest as he saw the biggest, baddest Alpha in the Universe protecting a small, simple Omega like him. In happiness, he purred and snuggled deeper into the chest of his large Alpha.

A light chuckle broke his reverie. “Is my little Omega awake now?”

With a pout, Lance answered, “no, I don't have enough cuddles!”

“Cuddles? Hm, I don't mind holding you longer Lance.”

Lance paused at that, shoulders rigid.

“Did I do something wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?” Zarkon gently unclasped his arms from Lance in order not to alarm him further.

“It's just, you've been calling me 'Prince' or 'Omega'. It's... different. To hear you call me Lance,” he paused, “it's not bad. But it makes me think of my friends. Which makes me think that I'm bad that I refused them. I'm confused.”

Lance sat up in the bed and turned to Zarkon's laying form. With tears coming back to his eyes, Lance tried to convey his feelings.

“I want to be with you, I want you as my Alpha so incredibly much! But my friends, when they came here, they made me doubt that. Would I just be a new species of Omega for you to try out and throw away when you're done? Do you have more Omega mates that you keep in a harem or something? Aren't you a power hungry being with no concept of love? Why did you say you want me when you can have any Omega in the galaxy? Far prettier than me, and smarter than me, better than me in every way...”

Lance sniffled and more tears streamed down his face. He used his hands to try to wipe the tears, fretful over how Zarkon would respond.

Two large hands, alien and claw-like, gently held his hands. Zarkon bent over to get closer to the small human and started to speak softly to Lance. 

“I am an Emperor, a dictator in your words, I use my power and harness the powers of others to gain control of the Universe. However, I do have carnal urges and feelings. I have, honestly, been with others. Yet I have never taken a mate. I do not have a harem of collected Omegas, nor do I try out every species of Omega. I have been drawn to very few individuals, who in the end lost my interest and I have thrown them away. You are the first Omega I have ever wished to mate with. You drew me in with your beauty and your inner omega. After you fought for me, I know now for a fact that you were made for me. And by extent, I for you. I promise to care for you, Lance.”

Zarkon stroked Lance's face and after wiping away his tears just gently held his face. Lance was truly the most beautiful Omega he has ever had in his company. His dark, caramel colored skin. Short, chocolate hair. And expressive ocean gem eyes. Each characteristic was perfect on his little Prince.

Lance looked at Zarkon's light purple face. A large jaw, mouth full of sharp teeth, and glowing, purple eyes. It settled in his stomach that the Alpha was truly alien and despite that, he still loved the large, muscled Alpha. With that out of the way, he brought his body closer to Zarkon's and wrapped his arms around his neck. Lance initiated a long, passionate kiss, his tongue dipping into his Alpha's mouth to wrap their tongues together. He pulled back to end their messy kiss and face Zarkon. 

“I don't want to talk about my insecurities anymore. No friends, Paladins, Galra, or war. I just want to be with you right now. I want to always be with you. Please continue where we left off Zarkon. Please knot me and claim me.”

Zarkon smirked at his little Omega. Lance seemed to bring out his teasing side and he enjoyed it to no end. He leaned into Lance's ear and whispered, “my knot, huh? Does my little slut deserve it after doubting my love for you?”

He licked up Lance's neck with his long tongue and gently nibbled on his earlobe. Lance keened under the light brushes of his Alpha. With a deep rumble of approval, the Alpha nipped harder at Lance's throat, sucking hard at Lance's mating gland causing a loud moan to rip out of the small Omega's mouth. Zarkon leaned back to view his very flushed mate-to-be. Lance's face was bright red, his blush spreading down his neck. His eyes were hooded and glazed with arousal, a small amount of saliva dribbling down his chin in ecstasy. Zarkon could smell the sweet Omegan scent of arousal permeating the air, and a richer scent he could only guess with a grin.

“Is that your slick I smell, my little Omega? Are you getting nice and wet for my knot in your little pussy?”

Lance shook his head eagerly, breath coming out in puffs, “hah, yes, Alpha. I feel so empty without you. I need my strong Alpha-mate's knot deep in my pussy, I'm dripping wet and open for you!”

Zarkon smiled, his sharp teeth showing how he looked at Lance the way a predator looks at prey. He pulled Lance into another deep kiss and let his hands roam over his beautiful Lance. Slowly he managed to wrangle Lance out of his clothing while kissing and fondling him. He pushed Lance down onto their bed and lets his eyes roam over the flawless, bare skin spread out for him.

“Turn over for me, my Treasure. I need to prepare you.”

Lance whined but after a warning rumble from his Alpha, he turned himself over and sat on his knees to present his ass to Zarkon. With his small, firm cheeks spread out, Lance's wet hole was there for Zarkon to admire. Pink and shiny with slick, it was a sight to behold. He brushed a thumb over the rim, adding a little pressure, causing a high-pitched keen from the Omega.

“Oh, what a desperate thing you are. Show me how much you want me to stuff you full, tell me how much you want me to be your Alpha.”

Lance turned onto his side, fingers reaching behind him to reach his hole. He inserted a finger, quickly being able to insert a second due to the amount of slick. Lance presented his ass to Zarkon, his fingers scissoring his opening to show his Alpha.

“See Alpha? See how wet I am for your knot? I'll be a good Omega for you. I'll fight for you, with you. Please, please, please breed me Alpha! Please bite me, please mate me!”

Zarkon rumbled deep in his chest, eyes glowing in approval of his potential mate showing what a fertile and willing Omega he is. He took Lance's fingers out of his hole, Lance mewling in displeasure until he felt Zarkon's longer and thicker fingers taking their place. The Alpha felt Lance's walls clenching deliciously around his fingers and he added another, stretching him further for his Alpha cock.

“Ah, Alpha. Ready. Ready for your cock. Please, Alpha, want you so much!”

Zarkon slipped out his fingers and started to undo his armor, leaving nothing on, only to have more skin-on-skin contact with his new mate. His alien cock was long, thick, and heavy. It had a darker purple coloring than his skin tone, and while similar to a human's there were differences. From the knot to the head, there were rings of ridges lining the shaft and all over his knot were bumps, to better take hold in an Omega to get them pregnant. 

He gathered slick up from Lance's hole and ran it up and down his length. One hand holding Lance's hip down to the bed, he used his other to guide the head of his cock to the Omega's hungry hole. He eased in the head as he heard Lance gasp in arousal. He purred for his Alpha to insert more and Zarkon was more than happy to slowly add more length. 

Inch by inch, Lance felt as Zarkon fed his cock into him and was in absolute ecstasy. He could feel each ridge push past his oversensitive rim until he felt bumps pop in as Zarkon filled him full. 

The Alpha paused to let Lance settle with his cock stuffed into him but at Lance's impatient whine, he chuckled and started to slide out only to thrust back in hard. He heard the Omega's breath hitch and sob in pleasure as Zarkon start to thrust faster.

Zarkon could hardly believe how complete he felt as fucked into his beloved soon-to-be-mate. The thought of finally completing the bonding made him thrust at a brutal pace, Lance writhing and screaming in pleasure beneath him.

When Zarkon felt his knot start to inflate, he made sure he could insert it as far as he could inside Lance, grinding deeper into him, pulling sweet noises from the Omega. And when he felt it lock, the beginning of his orgasm coming, he leaned over Lance's body for his mouth to line up with the mating gland and for his hand to bring Lance to an orgasm as well.

As they both came, Zarkon bit down onto Lance's neck, bringing a scream from Lance's lips. 

Everything went white, as their bodies and minds bonded to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people enjoyed it, feel free to critique or comment.  
> Stay tuned for more chapters!


	7. New Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring their new bond with even more sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for another new chapter, I had to rethink and plan a new direction for this fic. But I hope everyone likes it!

The world went white. There was a lack of sound, color, and feel. Lance felt like he was in a void of sweet warmth. He felt what he was sure was his newly bound mate along with him and he felt them momentarily become one. He felt through their new bond Zarkon’s emotions, specifically the love and adoration for his little Omega.

The world starting coming back, white fading to the purple of their bedsheets, and white noise fading to their laborious breathing. Lance turned his neck as far as he could to cuddle under his mate’s strong jaw, whispering sweet words.

“Alpha.”

“So proud to be yours.”

“Love you Alpha.”

A deep chuckling rumbled his back as Zarkon held tight on Lance’s hips, holding him as close as possible.

“Finally, my little Prince is my little Mate.”

Lance opened his eyes slowly, a soft smile on his lips, still feeling the bliss from their mating.

“How long does your knot stay? As much as I love it, I want to have proper cuddles with you.”

“As this is our mating and not rut or heat, it should go down in 10 or so doboshes.”

“I can’t wait for my first heat with you, Alpha! Do you want to pup me then?” Lance immediately clammed up, embarrassed to bring up the possibility of children. 

Zarkon looked at his sweet Lance, covered in a blush from what he asked. “As soon as the suppressants wear off, your schedule will need to reorder itself. As for children, I think that will require a more in depth conversation.”

Lance frowned at his serious tone, “Why does it need an ‘in depth conversation’?”

“Because my sweet Prince, we are in the middle of a war and it wouldn't be safe for you or our child. And if you were to join me in battle, you could not do that while pregnant.”

Lance blanched at the talk of war and battle. 

“I- I had almost forgotten about where we are and what we are doing,” he nuzzled deeper back into his Alpha’s embrace, face turning teasing and sensual, “I just was thinking about my big, strong Alpha and how well he would pup me…”

Zarkon’s grip around Lance’s waist tightened, and rumbled his pleasure as he gently rolled his hips to tease Lance’s rim with his knot.

The large Alpha huffed into the little Omega’s ear, “teasing me already? I already have you stuffed on my knot and you want more?”

Lance melted at the strong Alpha pheromones surrounding him, a product of his teasing riling up Zarkon.

“Are you going to be a good whore for your Alpha and let me pound your sweet, tight hole again? When my knot swells down, my cock is still going to be hard from all this teasing. And who is going to fix my problem?”

“Me, I’m your obedient, slut who is going to ride your monster cock again and again until I wring out every bit of cum I can.”

Zarkon reached down to where there bodies were tied and massaged his knot, trying to make it go down as fast as he could. Lance rocked back onto his hand, slowly being able to move freely again, his breathing getting faster as his arousal rose.

“Come on big man, I think it’s time for you to fuck me into bliss again, isn’t it?”

Zarkon growled before pulling out of Lance, a gush of cum following. He maneuvered the pliant Omega onto the stomach, ass up, so he could lick a long stripe down Lance’s hole.

Lance shrieked as he felt Zarkon’s tongue playing with his loose hole and thrashed his body around but the Alpha had a solid grip on his hips. 

“Oh no no no, please Alpha, don’t tease me!”

“Am I teasing you, my sweet?”

Zarkon grinned, evil with his sharp teeth, “I’m merely getting a taste of my new mate.”

He proceeded to delve his tongue into Lance’s loose hole, the cum gushing out as his tongue dug deeper.

Lance’s eyes rolled back at the pleasure his Alpha brought him, unable to form words other than simple gibberish. He could feel Zarkon’s tongue go deeper into him and lick the sensitive Omegan walls of his insides, embarrassed at the pleasure he received from it. 

Once the blind, euphoric feeling passed and he could formulate sentences again, he started to beg again.

“Please Alpha, want to taste too! Want to taste you!”

Zarkon’s tongue slivered out of his hole with one last taste of Lance’s slick mixed with his own cum. 

“You want my cock Lance?”

Lance’s body shivered in anticipation. He shyly nodded his head at his Alpha from his position on the bed. Until he felt a sharp slap to one of his butt cheeks that had him jumping. 

“If you want it Lance, you need to turn around and kneel on the bed for me,” Zarkon stated as he stood to his towering height next to the bed.

Lance, shaking like a colt, slowly turned around to kneel in front of Zarkon’s spread legs, face level with his leaking cock. He licked his lips, salivating at wanting to swallow him down and making his Alpha feel good.

“What do you ask Omega?”

“May I please suck on your big cock, Alpha?”

Zarkon looked at his beloved’s face, watching his bright blue eyes staring with want at his hard length. He saw how Lance’s mouth gaped slightly open, a dribble of saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth.

“How do you want to do this, my angel? Do you want me to sit back and watch you suckle away or do you want me to fuck that sweet little mouth of yours?”

“Can I please take it slow, Alpha?” Lance asked shyly, "I've never sucked on a cock, but I really, really want to suck on yours Alpha!"

Zarkon chuckled lightly at his sweet, panting mess of an Omega.

“Oh you poor thing, being deprived of your Alpha’s cock is no good thing,” the large Alpha purred, “let’s fix that problem, shall we?”

The Alpha reached out and curled a large clawed finger around Lance’s soft cheek, petting him until he reached his mouth. He caught his finger on the small Omega’s lip and slowly inserted his finger, lightly rubbing the wet heat inside. Lance instantly moaned around his Alpha’s finger and suckled with passion. Zarkon smiled at his adoring Omega and retreated his finger from the panting male’s mouth. He stepped forward and lead his large cock to Lance’s lips.

Lance suckled on the large mushroom head of his Alpha’s cock and moaned at the delectable Alpha pre-cum leaking into his mouth. As he explored the head with his mouth and tongue, his hands explored the rest of the length. The small Omega’s hands wrapped around the girth and lovingly stroked the Alpha, feeling the ridges and bumps not native to his home Earth. He loved the textured cock he sucked on and slowly took more of the length into his mouth and throat, unsure whether he could ever take the whole thing.  
Above him, Zarkon panted in euphoria as his newly bonded mate worshipped his cock. He couldn’t get enough of how his Omega took him. He noticed every small detail: the way Lance would open and close his eyes every time he swallowed, the way his eyebrows curved upward in concentration, his needy little moans and whimpers as though he couldn’t get enough, Zarkon would never tire of watching his beloved service him. Although, watching how well his Omega could take him was leading him to completion faster than usual.

“Keep going like that, darling boy, keep it up and I’ll come soon.”

Lance moaned appreciatively, loving to know his quick effect on his Alpha. He redoubled his efforts, hoping to taste his mate’s seed.

It took a few more minutes of sweet talk to Lance, and Lance working his hands and throat but Zarkon eventually spilled his release into his eager Omega’s mouth.  
Lance swallowed as much as he could but Zarkon’s release was larger than he thought it would be and it over spilled down the sides of his mouth. When Zarkon’s length stopped twitching out spurts of cum, Lance gently removed it from his mouth. He scooped up excess cum from his face and suckled on his finger, enjoying the overpowering musky taste of his Alpha.

Zarkon let out a small groan, “my sweet, little mate, if you do not wish for me to take you once more than you should cease your efforts of seduction.”

Lance’s face grew red with embarrassment and slid his fingers from his mouth, “I’m sorry, Alpha. But your seed was so tasty! I wanted to savor what I could. Besides, I wasn't even able to fulfill my promise to ride you.”

“Oh my darling Omega, you show me even after we’re bonded just how amazing you can be. I’m proud that I am able to call you mine. As for riding, I know that we will have plenty of time for you to fulfill that promise.”

Lance’s red face just about steamed from his Alpha’s insistent compliments and sly comments.

“No need to be shy, although that color on you is just as becoming as your usual caramel color.”

Lance leaned up to gather his arms around his Alpha’s neck and buried his face into Zarkon’s strong chest. 

Muffled, he replied, “stop teasing me, Alpha!”

Zarkon’s deep chuckle rattled his body and he gently wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist. He lifted him up in order to properly situate them both onto their large bed.

“How does this sound, my dear mate? We take a short nap, eat to our fill, wash in the bath, and talk on serious matters when we’re fully rejuvenated?”

Lance nodded sleepily into Zarkon’s chest, unwilling to give up his new, giant teddy bear of a mate. 

“That sounds like a plan, Alpha.”

Zarkon kissed the top of Lance’s head and whispered a sweet dreams into his ear before they both fell into a satisfying slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am about to go on vacation and then start a new semester the week after so the next update might take another month, hopefully less.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
